


Any Last Requests

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from MTMTE 50 - Rodimus records his last wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Last Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through MTMTE 50; indirect references to violence/death. This also draws heavily on the events of Autocracy.

“Bury me in Nyon.  In the ashes of Nyon.”

_There are no ashes.  I know that, really.  What was left of Nyon – what I left – was a field of metal scalded bare, and a few twisted bits of slag that were pried loose and properly melted, used to patch wounds, poured into moulds for bullets._

_The ground wasn’t even cold yet and Optimus was telling me I could be a leader, that this was the burden of leadership._

_And Megatron – Megatron said he was impressed by me._

_The ground wasn’t even cold.  That was when I knew I couldn’t be a Decepticon._

“Give me a… a Spectralist funeral.”

_Drift told me once that he saw a vision of himself conducting my funeral service.  It scared him._

_When Rewind came back to us from the other Lost Light, he told me had footage of – of his Rodimus, his funeral.  Asked if I wanted to see it.  I wish I had, now._

_Because the other me had Drift to say those words over him, Ratchet to confirm the extinguishing of his spark.  He died on his ship, within the very heart of his ship, a hero._

_Maybe it’s our timeline that was the distorted mirror image, all along._

“And the grave…”

_You know, it’s not the treachery that stings the worst.  I won’t pretend it doesn’t hurt, but I realised a long time ago that it doesn’t really matter.  The world keeps trying to teach me that trust is a bad idea, and I don’t learn. I_ won’t _learn.  Heart over head, every time.  All the Dealers and Swindles and… and Getaways in the universe won’t change that._

_No, what stings isn’t the times I’ve been wrong to trust.  It’s the times I’ve been right._

_It’s seeing Cyclonus standing beside me, facing down the DJD, and knowing I could have refused him permission to come on the quest in the first place.  That I could have locked Brainstorm up after the whole time travel debacle, and he’d be safe in a cell right now.  That I could have written off Swerve, forbidden newbies like Nautica and Velocity from joining up, sacked Magnus after Luna-1, told Whirl on the first day that I didn’t let attempted murderers on my crew._

_Pit, if I’d never smiled at Drift in the first place, he’d still be a contented Wrecker with a well-earned Autobot badge gleaming on his chest._

_And Megatron…_

“Don’t mark my grave.”

_Let the planet smooth over things that never should have been._


End file.
